You won't do it
by codywrasman
Summary: Marco and Jeremy do the you won't do it challenge how far will they go based on shammi and Jackson Odorothy as well as Michael Fallon? One shot featuring Lincoln loud from the loud house ( contains swearing and nudity )


Jeremy" hey Marco you won't stand on that pole and jump on your nuts? ( Points to the street railing )

Cuts to Marco on top of the street railing.

Jeremy 3 2 1

With that Marco drops on to street railing and hits him in the nuts.

Jeremy oohhh.

Macro just lays there in paint clutching on to his nuts.

In the supermarket.

Marco hey Jeremy you won't tip that carton of milk on your head.

Cuts to Jeremy tipping the carton of milk his head drenching him in milk.

Jeremy ah milk in my nose.

Marco just snickers.

Jeremy" Marco you won't steal that Guys bike?

Cuts to Marco walking towards the guys bike and then he grabs it and he starts paddling with the guy chasing him.

Cuts to the mall.

Marco" you won't go make out with that mirror right now?

Cuts to Jeremy taking off his shirt and starts making out with the mirror.

People just look a Jeremy with Wtf looks on there faces.

Jeremy" you won't put that guy cigarette out?

Cuts to Marco walking to the guy smoking a cigarette Marco then grabs the cigarette girl sit on the ground and steps on it.

Marco" smoking's bad man. ( walks away )

Both Marco and Jeremy walking away.

Marco" you won't scream as loud as you can in front of all those people?

Cuts to Jeremy walking and then all of a sudden

Jeremy" AAAAHHHHH.

Everyone looks at Jeremy who then looks up.

Jeremy" you won't do it?

Marco chuckles.

Jeremy" your a chicken.

Marco ( starts acting like a chicken infroint of everyone ) Bock Bock Bock Bock Bock Bock Bock Bock Bock Bock Bock.

Shows Lincoln making food for himself.

Jeremy" you won't spew and Lincoln's food?

Cuts to Marco with his fingers in his mouth soon he begins to gag and then all of a sudden he throws up on lincolns food infroint of Lincoln as well.

Lincoln" ( starts gagging and coughing)

Marco" ( gagging and coughing as well ).

Cuts to Jeremy and Marco walking.

Marco" you won't steal that guy shoes and run away?

Cuts to Jeremy walking to the guy who grabs the mans shoe and he runs away.

The man" the fuck you doing.

Marco ( chuckles).

The man" the fuck are guys doing?

Marco" I am no with him.

Jeremy" you won't do a belly flop off that bridge?

Cuts to Marco who jumps off the bridge doing the bellyflop

Splash.

Jeremy" Oh ho hoo.

At Home Depot.

Marco" you won't jump on rake and make it smacking in the head?

Jeremy" fuck that.

Marco" you won't do it?

Cuts to Jeremy jumping on the rake which smacks him on the head.

Jeremy" Ah fuck ( moans in pain) ahh that fucking hurts

Marco" watch your mouth.

Outside the library.

Jeremy" you want to go to the library and make it scene?

Marco" yeah I will.

Cuts to the library

People like Sabrina jared Cody chantelle star and others are there

Marco is scene carrying so books and all of a sudden he fake falls.

Marco" ( fake falls dropping books everywhere ) AAAAHHHHHH

Everyone gets up upon seeing Marco fall books scatter around the floor.

Elsewhere.

Jeremy" you won't get your arm pit waxed?

Cuts to Marco getting his arm pit waxed.

The Waxer" don't be scared.

Marco" I am not.

The Waxer then rips the wax strip off of marcos arm pit

Marco" Aaahhhh.

Marco screams in pain as his armpit is waxed.

Jeremy just chuckles.

Marco" hey Jeremy you won't wax your butt hole?

Jeremy" fuck.

Cuts to Jeremy with his pants off and the waxer applys a wax strip on Jeremys butt crack.

Marco" not so funny now huh?

With that the waxer rips the wax strip off of Jeremys butt crack causing him pain.

Jeremy" AAHH.

Marco luaghs his butt off.

Jeremy" ( pounds on the table) Fuck.

Elsewhere

Shows a man painting a fence.

Jeremy" you won't spray paint a big dock on that fence while he's painting it?

Cuts to Marco with a can of spray paint and he starts spray painting a dick on the fence shaft tip and the balls

Jeremy just laughs

A angry painter starts walking towards Marco who walks away pretending nothing just happend.

Cuts to Macro eating soup.

Jeremy" you won't cook the whole bowl soup on your head?

Marco" just grabs the bowl and splashes it on him.

Jeremy luaghs while Marco is unamused.

On a bridge.

Marco" you won't throw your cloths of the bridge and run home naked?

Jeremy" fuck that.

Marco" you won't do it?

Jeremy hold these ( gives Marco his wallet and phone )

Cuts to Jeremy stepping off his cloths and he throws them off the bridge he then takes his underwater off and throws them off as well leaving him completely naked.

Jeremy fuck sake. ( runs away naked )

Cars honk as Jeremy runs down the bridge naked.

Marco" ( laughing his butt off ) no way.

Later.

Jeremy" you won't hitchhike naked.

Cuts to Marco hitchhiking naked.

Jeremy" hey don't cover your penis.

Marco just uncovers his penis cars honk at marco.

Elsewhere.

Marco" you won't stand still and piss yourself?

Cuts to Jeremy standing and peeing himself people pass by looking at him Jeremy just blushes in embarrassment and humiliated.

Later

Jeremy" you won't run and bounce off that sign?

Cuts to Marco running towards a sign but the sign breaks and Marco rolls into a fire hydrant.

Marco" ow jeez ( holds onto his arm in pain )

Jeremy laughs.

Cuts to Marco and Jeremy looking at the Hollywood sign.

Marco" you won't shadow box naked?

Jeremy" what?

Marco you won't do it?

Jeremy just walks.

Marco you won't do it?

Cuts to Jeremy shadow boxing completely naked people just look at him

Marco just laughs his butt off

After 5 minutes of shadow boxing Jeremy covers himself with his hands and walks away.

Jeremy" what's stupid dare.

Marco just luaghs as Jeremy walks away embarrassed humiliated.


End file.
